The City is at War
by Arodana
Summary: Levi and Eren were just two average juniors...who hate each other with equal intensities. They come from different sides of the street, Eren poor and Levi rich. Both are forced to work together in their history class on a group project. Things seem to heat up after a while, and Eren may realize why he and Levi actually stopped being good friends.
1. Chapter 1

As always the mornings in the Yeager household where less than what was called peaceful, for screaming and shouting were always heard right away. Of course it was nothing but sibling banter, and they always consisted of the same argument.

"Eren! Get your ass out of bed! We are going to be late for school!"

The brunet flipped onto his side, using his pillow to wrap around his head to cover both ears. Eren woke up to the same thing every other day. If it wasn't get out of bed it was get out of the bathroom. The teen was never fond of getting up in the mornings. It didn't help that the school that the two siblings attended was full of obnoxious, privileged teens. Eren and Mikasa weren't on green side of the pasture, more of the dead yellowed grass that no one wanted to see.

There was the sound of another loud bang, "Eren I am going to count to five and I swear to fucking God if you are not at this door I will drag you out."

"One."

She didn't really mean it.

"Two."

Mikasa wouldn't do that, she wasn't that _picky _about being a little late.

"Three."

Eren began to stir, and shifted to his back. Eyes stared blankly a head as he listened to his angry sister prove she can count.

"Four."

Fuck. Eren jumped out of bed and bolted to the door. He opened it just as Mikasa started to say five. "I'm up woman! Geez, now can I get dressed or am I going to arrive in nothing but a pair of boxers?"

Eren motioned his hand in a downward fashion to give an exaggerated point. Mikasa rolled her eyes, and blew at her bangs. She then waved her hand before she turned on her heel to leave towards the kitchen. Eren gave a smug look; it was rare that he won a battle with his infamous sister.

After the morning dispute, Eren stepped into what was considered the Kitchen to find Mikasa tapping away impatiently. "Are you ready to go?"

"More so than I ever will," Eren yawned, "Let's just go to the hell-hole before I decide to play sick."

"Dad isn't home to call you in, so you would be truant. No way in hell am I letting you be truant."

Eren groaned. It wasn't common for their father to be gone. He would come home in time to pay for any bills and leave some cash on the table for food and barely any gas. Ever since their mother passed away things had become more rough than usual. It was hard enough being poor, and it was unknown what their dad did for a living.

Grisha Yeager used to be a successful doctor, until budget cuts were made. He lost his job shortly after Eren was born and things have been difficult since. They went from a nice home to the shithole of house that is now currently occupied by the Yeager's. Eren was pretty sure his dad got money from doing illegal medical practices in the underworld, but that was just a theory. The teen never really bothered to ask since his relationship with his father wasn't too great at the moment.

Mikasa cleared her throat and led the way to the rundown 1997 White Jeep Grand Cherokee that occupied their gravel driveway. The vehicle was barely working, but it was enough to allow Eren and Mikasa to occasionally go somewhere, or get to school.

* * *

The black haired girl unlocked the car and threw her bag in the back and Eren copied her actions before occupying the passenger seat. Mikasa backed out of their shitty drive from their small home before driving towards the place that would be the end of all confidence.

Eren stood at his locker, messing with the thing until he was able to have the damn thing open. With a groan he starred at the books that were piled inside and decided which ones he would actually need, and he quickly shut the locker door. He wouldn't need any of the books, today was day to just not give a shit.

The brunet turned to see his locker partner right behind him, "Oh! Hey Armin, you scared me!"

The blond just grinned, "Sorry Eren. Why didn't you grab any books? Don't you have English 3 first period?"

The junior groaned, "Yeah, but I'm not gonna need a book. I don't need any books."

Armin raised a brow, but brushed it off. He wasn't one to question Eren's choices, and that's why he was one of Eren's best friends.

Armin Arlert had a bit of an easier life than Eren. Sure the kid lost both parents, but his grandfather had a good amount of money to get the two through any problems. Armin understood that Eren had a bit of a rough life, and was never one to push out any information. He had gotten use to Eren's choices by now.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

Armin nudged the taller of the two to the side to get into the green locker. "Are you going to the football game tonight?"

The brunet tugged on his backpack strap, and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "No, I don't have a reason to really go. I think Mikasa is going with Annie or somethin'. Why?"

The blond pulled out an AP Calc book before shrugging, "No reason. I was thinking about going is all," Armin slid the book into his book bag and his placed it on the floor, "Though if you won't be there I may not go."

Armin shimmied out of his letterman jacket and hung it on one of the hooks in the shared locker, "Oh really? You aren't going to go see a certain someone work their ass off on that field?"

A blush danced across Armin's face, his blue eyes widening for a second, "No! Why would you think I would go to see Jean?"

Armin covered his mouth realizing what he said, and Eren chuckled, "I think I made my point," The brunet looked up when the bell rang to signify it was time to get to class, "Whelp, time to go make an ass out of my English teacher. See ya Armin!"

"Mr. Yeager! What were some differences between Puritan and Native American literature?"

The teen blinked before shrugging, he hadn't been paying attention. The action earned him an audible 'tch' from the student next to him. The teen glared over at the short junior beside him, and he was met back with an equally intense gaze.

Levi and Eren never got along. Levi came from a wealthy family, while Eren suffered from poverty. Levi was always clean in appearance, and Eren always looked filthy in some form. On top of that, Levi was somehow popular with his negative attitude, and the Quarterback on the Maria High Football team. Grey eyes flicked away from the turquoise ones as Levi raised his hand to give the correct answer.

"Yes Levi?"

"Puritans were very strict in their ideals of God, and cared nothing for nature. Native Americans were more connected with nature, and had a more mythological approach to their gods."

"Very good," Mr. Tod exclaimed, "Oh and good luck in your game tonight! Homecoming game is always a big one."

Levi nodded in thanks and raised a thin brow in Eren's direction. The brunet was red with rage, and turned away from the short teen to avoid getting into a fight. A fight he knew he wouldn't win.

The rest of English seemed to drag on, and his next class with Biology 2. At least Armin was in that class and he actually enjoyed his teacher. Miss Hanji was always fun to be around, more fun than Mr. Tod anyway.

The bell rang signifying class to be over and Eren practically raced out the door to his next class. In the process he bumped into Levi, who managed to follow him and grab roughly on Eren's backpack. "Aren't you going to say you're sorry brat?"

The taller teen glanced down at the angry Levi before him, "Fucking serious? You followed me all the way here to make me say sorry? Well fuck you," Eren jerked out of his grip, "You got some serious issues dickwad."

Levi fumed and crossed his arms, "You need some fucking manners you dirty piece of shit."

"Manners? You just pulled me _by my backpack _to make me apologize for bumping into you on accident! Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things than to put up with your pathetic ass."

Eren purposefully shoved Levi's shoulder as he passed by to go towards his class once more. A circle had started to gather around, eager eyes had been watching them. The crowd hungered for a fight, the rich kid against the poor kid. Those were always the most entertaining of fights. Eren was surprised that Levi didn't try to drag him back into an argument. Though one thing would lead to another and a fight would break out, and then Levi wouldn't be able to play tonight. That was the last thing Maria High needed.

When he finally reached Biology, Armin was already sitting at one of the lab tables with his books scattered about and notes ready for taking. The studying teen didn't even glance up as a chair was pulled next to him and Eren tossed his bag to the ground. Armin shifted slightly to make more room for his friend, and put away a majority of the books on the table except for their Bio book. "You took longer than usual. A minuet longer and you would be tardy."

Eren growled, "Levi tried to make me apologize for some stupid shit. Well more like attempted. He can't really get into fights right now can he?"

Armin sighed and placed down the mechanical pencil he was writing with. He flicked his knowing gaze over to the brunet, "Don't let him get to you Eren," The teen stretched up his arms to pull his blond hair back into a ponytail, "I don't understand what happened to you guys. You used to be good friends."

"I know about my past Armin. Just when High School started, he joined football and he made new friends."

"That doesn't explain why you still aren't friends with him."

Eren clenched his hand as he scanned his memory as to why the two weren't friends anymore, "I think we go into an argument? I don't know Armin that was two years ago a lot has happened since then. Plus we are both changed."

Armin nudged Eren playfully, "What are you talking about? You are still the same hothead from Elementary."

The brunet gave a glare, and shoved Armin. The blond gave out a giggle before going silent as Miss Hanji walked in. "Alright class! Today we are going to experiment! I'm sure you will have fun doing," The teacher pushed her glasses up her nose as she began to grin, "I know I will."

The experiment didn't seem to go as planned, and Miss Hanji ended up cackling madly as one of the students freaked out about a wingless fruit fly touching his hand. Everyone was in hysterics about the whole thing outside of Eren and Armin who were caught up in their own world. Biology 2 was the only glass Eren was passing with ease, and it helped that Armin was there.

Eren just generally enjoyed Biology, which explained his passing grade. His other classes he really didn't care for too much. Sadly Biology always seemed and he would find himself going through the other classes slowly.

The brunet always had to begin his day and end it with Levi. It wasn't a pleasant schedule to have. Of course if this was the past then he would be ecstatic, but that isn't the case.

It wasn't too bad during History though, because they sat on opposite sides of the room. Eren didn't even have to acknowledge the shorter teen's presence. Well, today was different story.

"Ok class. As you know, Midterm is coming up. Instead of a test like most classes," Mr. Smith rustled so papers as he pushed up from his desk to hand out what was in his hand, "You are going to be doing a project over whatever you have learned so far. You won't be working alone so don't worry."

There was sigh of relief released from the students, "But, I picked partners for you," a few groans replaced the sighs, "No complaints. Ok so partners are: Christa and Ymir, Reiner and Berthodlt," Mr. Smith continued reading off names until he came to the end, "…and Levi and Eren. Please meet together until the end of class and discuss what you want to do. Remember it must be from this unit!"

Eren's body froze as he made eye contact with shocked grey eyes. They were going to be forced to work together, and this was definitely not going to end well. The two teens shifted up from their desk and went to meet in a corner of the room. "So," Levi started, "What do we want to do?"

The voice was calm, but his face read murderous intent. Levi's teeth were clenched and his brows furrowed. Eren shrugged, "Dunno don't care."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Then figure it out you brat. I don't have time to waste on your mumbling ass, nor do I have the grade that I want to drop. Unlike you I actually give a damn about school."

The brunet sneered at the words, "Whatever, why don't we just pick something easy to do like something from the French Revolution."

Levi perked from Eren's choice, "I guess that will do. Now don't fuck this up for me or I will tear you a new one!"

This was going to be a long project.

* * *

Ok guys, just letting you know now A Different Tale is on hiatus for the time being. I am trying to decide what I want to do in the next chapter so until then you are getting this. This is my first AU so hopefully everything goes out well.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thirty minutes of history couldn't have gone any slower. Eren and Levi sat in silence after a quick decision to go over the French Revolution and focus more specifically on Napoleon Bonaparte. Eren had to silently chuckle to himself when he found Levi similar to the man, but of course Levi would always be shorter. Levi stood at the impressive height of 5'3 while Bonaparte was 5'7. Still their attitudes seemed to be somewhat similar from what Eren could recall about the historical man.

Eren shifted uncomfortable when he saw that Levi had been staring at him for the past few minutes when he had been off in his own world. "What?"

Levi blinked, seeming to not have noticed Eren being in his line of sight, "What do you mean, 'what'?"

"You were staring at me."

"Was I now? Huh," Levi crossed his arms and sat up in his seat, "I didn't notice."

Eren rolled his eyes, like he actually bought that crap. To think that they used to be the closest of friends, and it had actually started to bother Eren that he couldn't remember what tore them apart. He could always ask the frowning teen but that would involve having to actually interact with the bitter Levi, and Eren really didn't enjoy that too much.

He started to fidget with his fingers, trying to think of what happened. "Now you are staring at me."

Levi's voice caused him to refocus, "Oh, well…" Eren actually hesitated and decided to wing it, "What happened? To you and me? We used to be the close-"

"You don't fucking remember? Wow, aren't I honoured," The bell rang, "Fuck you Eren. I am only going to tolerate you for this period since we are forced to work together, so don't expect to get anything out of me."

The brunet sat there with shock blatantly displayed across his features. Was it really that bad? Eren suddenly felt a rush of anger mixed with disappointment as he grabbed his light bag and stormed out of the classroom to find Mikasa and Armin.

He found them huddled in the parking lot with their letterman jackets and scarves wrapped around their necks. They displayed school pride like no other, and Eren always found it amusing except for today. Mikasa cocked a brow, "What's wrong Eren?"

Eren growled, "I got placed with Levi as a partner for History. I am not looking forward to this at all."

Mikasa frowned slightly, she never really approved of Levi in the first place. She saw the always negative teen as a threat towards her brother and saw him as a bad influence. Levi was always so strict but ironically never watched what he said or what jokes he tried to crack. Sure he was a privileged rich kid, but Mikasa always assumed he did drugs.

Armin gave a passive sigh, "Sorry to hear about that Eren. Well I have to get going, I have to go to work here soon, so I will see you guys at the game tonight right?"

Mikasa nodded but Eren shrugged, still unsure if he was going to show up. The tickets weren't too expensive but the money could be spent on other things such as food. They could never carelessly spend money; even Mikasa had to wait a long time before getting her letterman jacket. She had to save up for a few months.

Eren opened to door to their barely functioning car and hoped in while tossing his bag in the back. Mikasa followed after him and started the car. The car stalled a few times before actually starting up, and that was a relief to both. Mikasa pushed the gas pedal and shifted the car forward and both were off to home.

* * *

The sound of the band was playing loudly as kids all around were cheering for the Titans. Eren sat grumpily, bundled up in his green jacket to keep him warm from the late autumn breeze. Mikasa was chatting away with Annie, and Armin was searching the field with excitement, looking for a certain someone. The Titans came bursting on to the field with Levi leading the charge. The cheerleaders let out a loud call and started a familiar school chant and their head cheerleader, Petra Ral, was giving the crowd her biggest smile as she called out the letters to spell Titans.

Eren wasn't sure why he came in the first place. He didn't understand the concept of football, and always ended up wandering around the arena or chatting to Connie, who was usually equally confused as Eren.

Connie was always dragged along by Sasha. Sasha had a passion for two things: food and sports. Eren scanned the bleachers around him and saw the duo not too far away and made note of their position if he needed some entertainment.

The teen's averted back to the players on the field; the game was getting ready to start. He could see the other team pointing at Levi and sniggering.

Despite his dislike for Levi, Eren did understand why the short teen was the QB. Sure it was a little unusual to see someone of that stature to being playing in football as a valuable player but height aside, Levi was the quickest on the field, and the most skilled. It was always a site to see when Levi was fully focused, and he was like a blur of colour when he wanted to be.

Eren smirked, the other team was in for a surprise. The teen stopped once he realized the expression he was making and glanced over to the girls on his right. Mikasa had stopped talking to Annie and was not watching the field. Annie was just as focused, both waiting in anticipation.

Finally everything was in motion, the teams were scattering about and someone was quickly tackled. The whistle was blown, and that was when Eren decided that he shouldn't have come. He would never understand football. He poked Mikasa's shoulder, "Hey I'm going to go walk around. I'll be back before the game is over."

Mikasa nodded, and Eren pushed up from his seat to make his way to the walk way. The brunet pushed his way through a crowd of teenagers and past some obnoxiously loud kids whom he assumed to be freshmen. He threw them a dirty look and he only got sniggers in response until he stopped moving to give them a full on glare. The freshmen boys stopped laughing and went silent. Eren moved along after he felt satisfied with scaring them and soon found himself in a less crowded area. There was a loud cheer and he turned back to see that the Titans had scored a touchdown. It wasn't really a surprise, Maria High was high ranking when it came to sports. They were the school everyone hated to play and they barely lost. Then when Levi joined on the Varsity team, they became unstoppable.

Eren kicked at a pebble that was by his shoe as he walked in the brisk night with only the light from the stadium to light his path. He allowed his mind to wander, thinking about the days previous events. He mentally punched himself for thinking so much about Levi today, it was an odd occurrence. He just passed it off as having to work with the raven haired teen in History class.

That thought caused Eren to recall Levi's words from earlier. Eren's hands curled into a fist, and tried to think of what happened when they were younger. The only thing he could recall was it happened before they go into high school. Maybe he stole Levi's girlfriend? No, Levi never showed interest in dating someone. Did he let a secret out about Levi? No, everyone knew the basics about Levi. It wasn't a secret that his family was from Paris, France. It wasn't a secret that he had a temper or that he spoke fluently in French.

Eren growled and came to a halt; the sound of ravenous cheering reached his ears. He then heard a buzzer go off to signify the game being over. "Shit!"

He had forgotten to go back to Mikasa. The teen looked vigorously around, trying to see if his sister had followed him. Not seeing her anywhere, instead of going back to the bleachers, Eren decided it would be best to go wait at the car.

It felt like forever before Mikasa was finally in his line of sight. Petra was at her side talking animatedly and Annie was nodding in acknowledgement. Sasha and Connie were right behind them, but took a different path to get to their car. Armin was nowhere in sight, and curiosity shot through Eren like a bullet. Obviously nothing was wrong since Mikasa was calm and collected. Before he took off to meet Mikasa and the gang half way, Eren found Armin.

Armin was walking beside Jean and Levi was right behind them. Jean was smiling softly as he spoke to Armin, and the blond was blushing but was trying to cover it up. Levi on the other hand didn't look amused, more of a pissy look really. Armin looked up to see Eren and waved him over, Eren hesitated but went over anyway.

"Hey Eren, I'm going with Jean to a party so I won't be coming home with you and Mikasa."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you Monday?"

Armin nodded, "Yep, see you then!"

Jean averted course and Armin trotted to catch up with him. Levi gave a scowl at Eren before going his own direction to his own car. Eren just frowned at what just happened and went back to the car that would now be full of girls. When hoped in everyone was giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Petra looked back with big eyes, "Slumber party!"

"Son of a bitch."

Eren sunk down in the back seat and tried to make himself disappear. He could see it now, unwanted hair styles and mani-pedis. Mikasa just smirked as Annie gave him a light punch in the shoulder. This whole day was just a nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for you guys!

I really don't know much about football, hence the no real football game. Anywho, I hoped you guys are enjoying everything!


	3. Chapter 3

Music was playing softly in the background as Eren's hair got tugged on in three different ways. Why he allowed the girls to do this, he wasn't sure. Petra was braiding away as she chattered about the cutest guy on the football team, and Mikasa would nod occasionally. Mikasa was pulling Eren's hair into little pigtails and pulling them out again, always unsatisfied with how they looked. Annie would twist his hair and attempt to get his hair to stick out in a funny way; the occasional sigh would escape her mouth at every other word that came out of Petra's.

Eren hunched over slightly, the feeling of defeat flowed through him. Petra gave him a light smack on his back and he instantly straightened up. A scowl danced across his features as he realized that the girls had him trained like a dog. If Eren leaned to the left, Mikasa would smack his leg. If he would lean to the right, Annie would clear her throat and tug at his hair. He was in a never ending cycle.

He reached out to the bowl of popcorn that was in front of him and popped a handful into his mouth. He zoned in on Petra's talking. "Y'know that Oluo is really getting on my nerves. I mean I see him as a friend and all, but seriously. He is trying to mimic Levi in more ways than one. I don't think he understands that acting like Levi doesn't make him better. I want him to be his own person for once."

"Maybe he is trying to get you to like him, and acting like that shorty with a temper is the way to get to your heart," Annie snickered as Petra blushed madly, "It's obvious that you have a crush on him. It can be the classic high school tale."

Mikasa let out a small laugh, "The head cheerleader and the quarterback. What a tale that would be. Hey what about you Annie? You got two guys hanging around you; one of them has to like you or vice versa."

Annie dropped her small smile and gave a glare instead and focused her attention on Eren's hair. It was obvious that she didn't like people assuming things, for there was more to meet the eye in that trio. Eren decided that he was having enough of this gossip, "Can I please go to my room now?"

All three girls responded at once, "No."

Eren gave a defeated sigh as he pulled the popcorn bowl closer to him, and resumed to eat it in an endless chain. "Hey! You are gonna eat all the popcorn!"

Petra cried out loudly as she pulled the bowl away from her, and placed it out of Eren's reach. The brunet groaned with irritation. He last glimpse of freedom was now gone, the popcorn was lost, and so was his hope of getting out of this damned slumber party.

When the girls finally passed out, Eren took his chance to run to his room before one of them stirred. He really hated it when he was forced to be involved in such girly things. Eren liked to consider himself the man in the family, for his father had his sketchy appearances. Being the man of the family, Eren preferred not to be placed in such pathetic positions.

He sighed as he head hit his own pillow, thankful that the girls didn't usually stay up late. The teen didn't even understand why they came over to Yeager household in the first place, it wasn't anything special. It was big enough for Mikasa and Eren to each have a room to themselves, but everything else was pretty small. What was considered the living room had only a few feet away from the back of the couch. There was a kitchen table squished in that distance that was always littered with mail and cereal boxes. In reality this place was kind of abandoned in all forms of care. Mikasa didn't care for the mess, and neither did Eren.

Apparently those Annie and Petra didn't either. Petra's house would actually be better since she is a bit on the wealthier side, but she is too nice for her own good. She doesn't care that she has to sleep on the floor or the run down couch, or that she barely gets a breakfast in the morning. Petra was just someone who appreciated being around her friends.

Annie's hose was just as bad as their house, so it never made a difference.

Sleep finally hit Eren's lids, and the brunet fell in to a dreamless slumber.

Eren woke up to the sound of giggling and loud talking. With a groan the teenager pushed up from his pillow and his hair suddenly felt strange. He ran a hand through it to find small braids coming undone and his hair sticking up in odd angles. With a growl Eren pulled out the small elastics that held his braids, and now had a side of wavy hair. Thank god he didn't have school today.

Eren got up and scanned his cluttered space before stretching upwards to hear a satisfying pop, and left to go get breakfast. The floor creaked under his heavy footfalls and the girls went silent on hearing his approach. All three focused on him and Petra gave him a smile as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, "Mornin'!"

"Good morning, what is there to eat?"

"Fruit Loops and more Fruit Loops, the usual Eren."

Mikasa's voice cracked, it was still warming up from being awake from sleep. Annie just gave a nod as she carefully picked at her cereal, keeping to herself as usual. Eren let out a sigh, and went to get some milk and a bowl of cereal. His attention focused on Petra when he heard her snort, "My God, Eren your hair!"

Eren growled, "It's your damn fault! You had to braid my hair."

"Hey! I'm not the one who forgot to take them out!"

Petra whined and Eren let out another defeated sigh. He wasn't too fond of fighting with Petra, for she was one of the few people, outside of Armin and Mikasa, that seemed to not mind his presence. He was never sure about Annie, some days she wouldn't talk to him and other days she would. Annie was just a mystery to him.

He placed his bowl down and took a seat between Annie and Mikasa and silently ate his cereal. The girls were strangely quiet and giving exasperated expressions to each other across the table. Eren chose to ignore it and resumed eating his cereal, frowning every so often as his history project popped into his head. Eren was determined to be the most difficult partner ever, and barely do any research. If he lucked out it could be a group grade, and he could bring Levi down to his level. That prick wasn't going to pass this project with an A that was for sure.

"…en...Eren! Hello Earth to Eren!"

Petra was snapping in front of his face, and the brunet jumped from the girl's actions. He didn't realize he had zoned out completely. "Now Annie."

Eren braced for something physical, and covered his face. Though he felt her tug his arms down as she made some eye contact, and he straightened up. "Eren, quit acting stupid, I just have a question."

The brunet stared at the blonde in front of him, curious to what question she actually had. Annie looked a bit flustered and Petra and Mikasa were watching eagerly. Petra made a motion for Annie to spit out her words and Eren suddenly became aware of everything at once. Annie's strange actions right now weren't helping, and his heart was pounding in his ears. Something serious was about to happen, he could sense it.

"Um, well you know how homecoming is next weekend and…" Annie looked down slightly embarrassed, "I was wondering, well you don't have to, but if you would want to go with me? I know the guy usually ask the girl but Mikasa said you would be completely oblivious."

Eren's mouth dropped, he hadn't expected Annie to want to go anywhere with him, especially like him. Mikasa had been right, he had been completely oblivious.

Annie opened her mouth once more, her hair covering her face, "You know you can just for-"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun right?"

Annie looked up in shock and a small smile graced her face, "Yeah."

Petra was giggling like a maniac and Mikasa simply ate her cereal in peace, her expression neutral. Annie continued eating her Fruit Loops in a more upbeat mood, which was really unusual for her. Eren continued on with his slightly frustrating thoughts, a frown crossing his features every so often and Petra was humming to herself.

Eren soon excused himself and rushed to the bathroom to get his shower in before the girls decided to shower and use up all the hot water. Mikasa could tell what he was doing and rushed behind him before he closed the door, and she started to yell through the door. There was laughter in the distance, and with one last bang Mikasa gave up and returned to the two girls she had left behind.

The brunet undressed himself and hopped into the scalding shower before lowering the heat just a bit. He wasn't sure how he felt about going with Annie to homecoming, but he was going to give it a shot. Like he had said earlier, it could be fun. It was just strange that Annie had a crush on him. He began to wonder when the crush developed, and why him of all people? Eren didn't think himself to be the most attractive guy out there, all he thought he had were his eyes. The brunet had always gotten complements on his exotic blue-green eyes, it almost annoyed him. Though Annie apparently saw something that he couldn't see, and he wanted to know why. Of course he wasn't going to go straight up and ask, but Eren was aware that he had anger issues. It wasn't an attractive trait, so there had to be something else.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts, "Eren, hurry the fuck up! There are three of us that want to take showers."

Eren finished washing his body and quickly got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door to see an irritated trio, and he merely smirked, "It's all yours ladies."

Mikasa rolled her eyes and pushed past him and Eren went to his bedroom to change. He came out with his hair still damp and joined Petra and Annie on the couch to watch what cartoons were on that shitty TV in the Yeager household.

* * *

A/N: Slumber party chapter!

Oh please don't hurt me for having Annie have a crush on Eren, I have a plan for it later. I don't even know if I will have them date for a little bit after the homecoming thing. I do realize that the Homecoming game was in the last chapter, but I didn't feel like having it right away, you feel me? Plus it doesn't hurt to have things a little different.


End file.
